Lovely Complex
by Miki Moose
Summary: Apa di matanya, aku hanya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang suka bermain-main? Tidak adakah peluang untukku walau hanya sedikit? Shizaya Drabble AU Possible OOC


Sudut pandang akan terus berubah. Dan tentu saja hanya dari sudut pandang Izaya dan Shizuo.

* * *

 **LOVELY COMPLEX**

 **DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

 **This Story contains MALExMALE relationships**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi lonceng membuatku terhanyut.

Aku melirik hiasan bunga-bunga indah yang terpampang di dalam Gereja ber-cat putih. Terlihat beberapa pasang merpati hinggap di jendela tanpa gorden itu. Entah sudah beberapa menit aku berdiri memandang atlar―bersama dengan lelaki tampan di sampingku. Terdengar beberapa bisikan dari para tamu yang memecah keheningan.

"Izaya, lihat, pengantin wanitanya sudah datang."

… _Huh?_

Aku tersadar, kemudian menengok arah belakang mengikuti arah pandangan semua orang.

 _Ah, cinta sepihak membuatku berdelusi…_

Tidak lama setelah aku menoleh, pandanganku langsung beralih pada pemuda tampan di sampingku. Senyumannya membuatku iritasi.

Aku mendesah.

Jangankan pernikahan, jadian saja belum. Parahnya, orang ini sama sekali tak menghiraukan perasaanku. Tidak peduli berapa tahun aku menunjukannya, berapa kali aku terang-terangan mengatakan suka, dan berapa kali aku mencoba merayunya, dia hanya cuek seperti bebek. Dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa melupakannya kalau tiap hari aku bertemu dengannya? Ya, orang ini, Shizu-chanlah yang mengantar-jemputku.

Andai dia bersedia menerimanya, mungkin sekarang aku yang berdiri di depan altar itu. Bercanda _har har_.

Aku terkekeh atas pikiran yang terlintas itu.

"Oy, kau tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?"

"… Hmm? Shizu-chan bicara apa sih?" aku balik bertanya, memasang senyum dengan wajah polos.

"Kau tahu kita hanya menghadiri pesta pernikahan. _Bukan_ sedang melakukannya." Pemuda yang kupanggil Shizu-chan dengan jelas menegaskannya. Dan Shizu-chan ini dengan sengaja menekankan kata bukan.

 _Memangnya perlu kau terangkan seperti itu?! Sial._

"Aku tahu kok, Shizu-chan~" balasku, masih dengan senyuman palsuku.

 _Rasanya mau mati saja._

"Hm, baguslah."

 ** _Pagi hari, di hari yang sama._**

Dering ponsel menyita fokusku pada layar televisi di depan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku menekan tombol hijau ketika melihat nama sang pemanggil tertera di layar ponselku.

"Ya?"

 _"_ _Hey, seniorku akan menikah hari ini. Dia mengundangku tapi aku tidak mendapat teman untuk pergi, apa kau ma_ ― _"_

"Mau!" jawabku lantang, sebelum ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

 _"…_ _Baiklah. Akan ku jemput kau siang ini."_ terdengar jeda beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia mengakhiri panggilannya. Aku melayangkan tinju keatas.

 _Janjian kencan!_

Ah, bukan yah? Walau begitu, tetap saja membuatku tidak bisa kalau tidak tersenyum.

"Dari siapa? Kau terlihat senang sekali." suara bariton dari pria di sampingku membuatku menoleh―Ayahku bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Shizu-chan. Aku. Akan menikah!" jelasku asal-asalan. Membuat kedua bola mata pria tua itu hampir meloncat keluar.

"―ah! Bukan. Maksudku, kami akan pergi ke pernikahan seniornya hari ini."

Ia berdeham. Mengatur posisi kacamatanya.

Tidak lama setelah waktu yang di janjikan, aku mendengar bunyi _bell_.

Shizu-chan sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

"Shiro-san mana?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"… Kau kesini untuk menjemput aku atau Ayahku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi salam padanya."

"Beri salamnya besok saja di kantor. Ayo!" Aku kemudian mengandeng tangannya.

 **Kembali ke keadaan Gereja.**

Dan disinilah aku, terjebak di antara pasangan bahagia yang terkadang membuatku ingin sekali merusaknya.

 _Sabarlah Izaya, kau tidak boleh menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang._ _Tidak di depan Shizu-chan._

Aku melihat si pengantin wanita sudah berdiri membelakangi audiensi―yang kebanyakan adalah wanita―didepan gereja. Ia sudah bersiap melempar karangan bunga. Ya, atraksi membosankan yang sudah menjadi tradisi.

"Tom-san benar-benar sudah merubah statusnya sekarang." Komentar Shizu-chan. Aku hanya diam mengiyakannya.

 _Jeez, kau juga bisa mengubahnya kapan saja kalau kau menerimaku, Shizu-chan bodoh!_

Ah, _mood_ ku tadi pagi hilang entah kemana. Andai saja aku tidak menyukai hewan bersel satu ini. Harusnya aku tidak ikut ke acara ini kalau tahu jadinya akan semenyebalkan ini. Aku lalu mendesah sambil meramas bunga yang ada di tanganku.

… Sebentar.

Bunga?

 _Darimana datangnya bunga ini?_

"Hey, kenapa malah kau yang dapat bunga itu?" tanya _si hewan bersel satu_ ―Shizu-chan.

Aku menatap karangan bunga dari tanganku, lalu mendongak. Sang pengantin wanita dan beberapa hadirin menatapku heran.

 _Hey, bunga ini sendiri yang datang padaku. Aku tidak berniat menangkapnya!_

… Maksudku, tentu saja aku menginginkannya kalau benar ini menandakan sesuatu yang bahagia dan menyenangkan akan menghampiriku nanti. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengembalikan bunga itu pada sang pengantin. Gadis itu kemudian mengulangi aktraksinya.

Mungkin, menghadiri acara pernikahan ini tidak buruk juga.

"Suatu saat nanti kita kesini lagi, yuk, Shizu-chan!"

* * *

"Suatu saat nanti kita kesini lagi, yuk, Shizu-chan!"

 _Suatu saat nanti… kah?_

Aku mendengus. Anak ini tidak pernah bosan dengan gurauannya―atau sebenarnya bukan. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Izaya padaku, bertahun-tahun ia menunjukannya padaku. Walaupun aku bersikap acuh dan seolah tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya, terasa sangat menyenangkan memiliki orang yang peduli pada diri kita―meski aku tidak akan pernah mengakui itu karena ego lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku ini sudah melebihi langit.

"Kau bisa kesini tiap Minggu, kok." Rahangnya seperti mau jatuh mendengar tanggapanku.

Ia mengembungkan pipinya sambil berpangku tangan, "Hmph, dasar! Shizu-chan tidak mengerti hati seorang _gadis_."

"Memangnya kau itu perempuan? Jeez, ayo pulang."

"Eh?! Aku belum mau pulang~!"

"Ayahmu akan cemas kalau kau pulang malam."

"Dia tidak sedang di rumah, kok. Hari ini Ayah pergi bersama si kembar, aku tidak ingin sendirian di rumah, Shizu-chan!"

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasannya. Ada sedikit rasa kagum pada orang yang disebutnya Ayah. Ya, aku menghormati Ayah dari pemuda ini. Sebagai satu-satunya orang tua dari ketiga anaknya, ia merupakan figur seorang Ayah yang patut di contoh. Shiro Orihara yang merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses dan super sibuk bersedia menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama keluarga ketimbang istirahat. Dia adalah penyelamat hidupku. Dan saat ini, aku bekerja untuk perusahaannya.

 _Apa yang ada di pikirannya, kalau aku menyentuh putra tunggalnya ini?_

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Akan ku temani."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin ke apartemen Shizu-chan!" pintanya dengan wajah berseri.

 _Dari semua tempat kenapa harus apartemenku?_

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar, kok. Tidak akan lama, … kecuali kalau Shizu-chan tidak mengizinkanku pulang."

 _Itu yang paling kutakutkan!_

"Biar aku yang menyetir."

"Tidak." tegasku.

"Ehh? Aku punya SIM, kok!"

"Tidak peduli."

"Sekali ini saja, Shizu-chan! Aku tidak pernah di izinkan sejak dulu!"

"Itulah poinnya. Aku juga tidak akan mengizinkannya wala―Hei!" Izaya sudah duduk di _drive seat_ dengan kedua tangan memegang stir mobil.

"Cepat masuk, nanti kutinggal~" serunya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Aku mendesah.

 _Shiro-san akan membunuhku kalau ia tahu soal ini._

Tapi aku malah membiarkannya. Aku hanya tidak bisa menolak jika ia tersenyum seperti itu. Dan entah sejak kapan, muncul perasaan hangat setiap kali ia tersenyum padaku. Bocah yang dulu ku urus ini, kini tumbuh menjadi sosok yang begitu mempesona.

Wajahnya yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Tubuh ramping dan elegan yang bisa membuat banyak pasang mata meliriknya. Kulit pucatnya nan halus yang membuat banyak wanita iri akan itu. Tatapannya yang tajam, seakan mengintimidasi setiap orang yang berani menatapnya. Dan bibir _plum_ yang seolah memintaku untuk menci―Tidak!

Tidak lagi! Aku mulai membayangkan hal-hal aneh sejak perasaan ini muncul. Ku akui, aku memang menyukai makhluk satu ini. Kami tumbuh bersama sampai aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau aku begitu menyayanginya. Lebih dari seorang saudara.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau sosok Izaya terlihat begitu sangat… erm, menggoda! Membuat aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Menjadikannya milikku. Milikku seorang.

Tapi… aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Tidak peduli betapa besar perasaanku padanya, seberapa tulusnya ia membalas perasaan ini, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa.

Aku hanya tidak mampu membayangkan raut wajah kecewa dari Ayah pemuda ini.

Walaupun perasaan kami sama, bukan berarti kami bisa bersama. Semuanya tidak berjalan semudah itu. Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal. Karena itu, aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menyegel perasaan ini.

"Sudah sampai~" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Shizu-chan, kau melamun?"

"Tidak." tegasku. Membuat seringai khas terukir di wajah manisnya itu.

"Benar. Kau melamunkanku, ya?"

"Aku bilang tidak. Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" sesaat setelah pintu kubuka, ia langsung merengsek masuk dan lalu duduk bersimpuh di depanku―masih menyeringai.

 _Mau apa anak ini?!_

"Selamat datang kembali, _Shizuo-san_." Katanya sambil menunduk. Wajahku langsung memanas setelah seringai khasnya berubah menjadi senyum manis. "Kau ingin makan malam atau berendam dahulu? Atau kau lebih menginginkan a―DAWW! Sakit, protozoa!" teriaknya sambil memegang dahinya yang baru saja ku sentil.

"Berhenti main-mainnya."

"Aku terlihat sedang main-main yah?"

"Ya."

* * *

"Ya."

 _Apa di matanya, aku hanya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang suka bermain-main?_

 _Tidak adakah peluang untukku walau hanya sedikit?_

"Ne, Shizu-chan, perasaanku ini bukan main-main. Aku sangat me―"

"Aku lapar, kau ingin makan sesuatu?" belum sempat ku teruskan, ia sudah duluan menyela. Aku medesah. Entah sudah keberapa-kalinya di hari ini.

"… Kau 'kan tidak bisa masak."

"Kita bisa pesan makanan." Ia mengangkat ponselnya sembari memencet nomor, tapi tanganku segera menghentikannya.

"Biar aku yang masak," Dan sebelum dia menyela lagi, aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hitung-hitung sebagai latihan untuk masa depan nanti." Lanjutku.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Bagaimana? Apa aku sudah lulus tes sebagai seorang _istri_?" candaku. _Well,_ sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bercanda.

"Kau benar-benar menganggap dirimu itu perempuan atau apa?" Shizu-chan dengan malas menanggapi candaanku, ia lalu mengambil segelas air minum di nakas.

"Itu hanya kiasan saja. Kalau untuk Shizu-chan, aku tidak keberatan menjadi seorang yang dibawah."

 **BWUHHH!**

Air yang baru saja masuk dalam mulutnya keluar begitu saja. Shizu-chan tersedak karena perkataanku. Apa berkata jujur itu berlebihan?

"Bercandamu itu berlebihan!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Shizu-chan!"

"Sudahlah. Sampai kapan kau mau disini?"

"Oh, Shizu-chan sungguh ingin aku cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, eh?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Ayahmu marah karena kau pulang telat."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" tegasku. Lagi-lagi, kenapa ia selalu mengaitkan semuanya dengan Ayahku?!

"Kau bertingkah seperti salah satunya."

"Shizu-chan, aku…"

"Akan ku antar kau pulang."

 _Sial. Semua yang kulakukan tidak berarti baginya. Semua perkataanku tidak pernah ditanggapinya._

 _Kalau saja aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya…_

 _Seandainya aku tidak pernah mengenalnya…_

Mungkin, mungkin saja, kalau aku mengakhiri ini aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucapku dengan nada kesal sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Ah ya, sekalian saja aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Aku… mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri dan kurasa aku harus mengambil kesempatan itu." terangku tanpa menoleh.

"Kau… bukannya kau bilang kau akan bekerja di perusahaan Ayahmu setelah lulus nanti?"

"Hmn. Tapi tidak ada salahnya melanjutkan studiku lebih tinggi lagi. Bulan depan aku akan menjadi orang dewasa, aku tidak mau merepotkan Ayahku lagi, jadi… akan lebih baik kalau aku hidup sendiri mungkin."

"… Apa Shiro-san sudah tahu?"

"Belum sih, aku berniat mengatakannya nanti. Secepat mungkin akan kukatakan." Aku lalu melirik ke arahnya dan memasang senyum palsu. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini. Aku yakin semua tindakanku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, bukan?" ucapku lalu meraih gagang pintu.

Tidak ada balasan darinya. Apa lagi yang kutunggu? Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Seharusnya ku lakukan ini sejak dulu. Karena aku tahu bahwa Shizu-chan tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku. Karena itu… apa aku egois jika meminta satu hal lagi? Satu hal saja.

"Tidak ada ciuman perpisahan untukku?"

* * *

"Tidak ada ciuman perpisahan untukku?"

 _Dia tidak serius 'kan? Maksudku, apa benar dia akan pergi?_

 _Memang, tidak ada salahnya kalau ia ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya, tapi… kenapa harus keluar negeri?_

 _Apa aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Sesering apa aku melihatnya nanti?_

Dia tersentak saat aku mendekat. Sedetik kemudian, aku lalu menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Ya Tuhan, Izaya terasa seperti _Cinnamon_.

Sepertinya aku baru saja membuat Izaya sukses terdiam seribu bahasa.

Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya hanya untuk mempermainkan perasaannya. Bukan sebagai ciuman perpisahan seperti pintanya. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mau. Aku ingin ia tahu kalau aku juga menyukainya. Berharap agar ia tidak meninggalkanku.

 _Apa sudah terlambat bagiku untuk meyakinkannya?_

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terus menangkap bibirnya. Menciumnya, menciumnya lagi. Terus, sampai ia menyadari perasaanku.

"Mmh S-Shizu-chan!" ia mendorong tubuhku. Membuat kedua _amber_ ku melebar.

 _Ada apa? Aku didorong? Bukannya itu yang ia inginkan?_

 _…_ _Seperti inikah rasanya di tolak!?_

"Setidaknya, hah… izinkan aku… hah, bernafas sejenak dong."

 _Oh._

"Kau berniat melanjutkan?" ia kembali terpenjarat. Seakan ragu atas pertanyaanku.

"… Tidak boleh, yah?" Aku kembali mendaratkan bibirku padanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak mengizinkanmu pulang, Izaya." Bisikku ke telinganya. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya merinding sejenak.

"Err, kita lihat sehebat apa kau bisa menahanku."

 _Bocah ini menantangku!?_

"Asal kau tidak lari saja." Izaya meloncat saat aku mulai menyerang lehernya. Tapi tangannya mulai menyelusuri gerai pirangku dan mendekapku.

Aku dapat mendengar desahan kecil saat kugigit leher dan bahunya. Perlahan tangan kiriku menjalar masuk ke dalam kemeja merah yang ia pakai, meramas tonjolan kecil di dadanya dengan jemariku.

"Hnngh…" reaksinya sukses membuatku terangsang. Aku hendak melepaskan pakaiannya, namun pandanganku terarah pada pintu yang masih tertutup rapat di belakangnya.

 _Siapapun yang berjalan melewati koridor bisa mendengar kami._

Sebelum aku melanjutkan aktifitas panas kami, aku membawa tubuh rampingnya ke atas ranjangku.

Dapat kurasakan sepasang bola mata merah menatapku dengan cemas.

"Sudah terlambat kalau kau ingin aku berhenti." Tegasku dengan mata penuh nafsu. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak berniat menghentikan Shizu-chan." Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipiku. "Shizu-chan… kau tidak akan menyesali ini 'kan?"

"Aku menginginkanmu, Izaya." Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku bisa mengatakan itu. Ujung bibirnya terangkat setelah mendengar jawabanku. Membentuk senyum termanis yang pernah ku lihat.

"Sentuh aku, Shizuo."

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

Atmosfir diruangan berubah drastis dari waktu sejam yang lalu.

Ada desahan keras.

Sebuah rengekan lembut.

Detakan jantung yang kuat.

Aku dapat merasakan kedua dadanya yang terus naik-turun dengan cepat sembari mengatur nafas―terus tertekan dan menempel di dadaku sendiri.

Ku fokuskan pandanganku pada pemuda di bawahku, kulit pucatnya terlihat bersinar oleh cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela di dekat kami. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga cahaya itu menerangi wajahnya yang tampak kemerahan. Beberapa butir peluh mengalir di pelipis dan pipinya.

Aku menyeringai. Terus melanjutkan aktifitasku dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Ya, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Dia belum akan pergi, aku masih bisa meyakinkannya, masih bisa menjadikannya millikku seutuhnya. Aku tidak akan ragu lagi.

Setiap hantaman yang ku berikan mewakili perasaanku. Dan setiap desahan darinya terdengar seperti ia membalas itu. Aku menciumnya lagi.

 _Izaya…_

Si _raven_ mendesahkan namaku dengan lantang. Cairan miliknya sudah membasahi perutku dan dia, di ikuti dengan cairan yang ku keluarkan di dalamnya. Selesai sudah aktifitas kami.

"Hmn… tadi itu hah… luar biasa ha..ha." Izaya mengangkat suara setelah jeda beberapa detik.

"…" aku masih terdiam, pikiranku saat ini di penuhi olehnya. Mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Apa saja. Apapun.

 _Izaya._

 _Tetaplah disini…_

 _Aku mencintaimu._

"Apa kita… masih akan sering bertemu?" pertanyaan bodoh itulah yang keluar dari mulutku.

 _Bukan. Seharusnya aku menahannya._

Sebelum aku berkata lagi, ku lihat matanya mulai membesar. Ia panik.

"M-maaf, uhm… aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya."

Eh?

"Maksudku, aku tidak akan ke luar negeri. Tadi itu hanya b-bercanda kok…" jelasnya ragu. Ia tampak gelisah dan bahkan tak berani menatap wajahku.

 _Hanya bercanda?!_

 _Bo_ ―

"Bocah sialan! Kau juga bohong soal tidak akan merepotkan Ayahmu lagi? Dan ingin hidup sendiri?!"

"Ah, aku memang berniat hidup sendiri setelah lulus tapi Ayah menentangnya. Ia malah merobek suratku dan tidak mengizinkanku tinggal di luar negeri sendirian." Ia mengubur wajahnya di dadaku. "Maaf sudah berbohong, aku berniat untuk melepas Shizu-chan karena kau tidak pernah mau membalas perasaanku. Sampai akhirnya… Shizu-chan bilang dia tidak ingin aku pergi. Erm, aku sayang Shizu-chan."

Wajahku memanas.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" aku mengubur wajahnya lebih dalam, mendekapnya lebih erat lagi lalu berbisik, "Dan aku juga menyayangimu." Lanjutku membuat si penggila Ootoro ini terdiam sejenak.

"… Apa itu artinya aku di maafkan?" ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kh. Akan ku maafkan kalau kau bersedia untuk terus berada disisiku."

Sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Tentu. Aku akan minta Ayah agar bisa segera bergabung di perusahaan. Kita bisa lebih sering bertemu!" terangnya dengan riang. Membuatku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Ku dekatkan wajahku pada wajah manisnya. Sebelum kami bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman,

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG!

―dengingan keras terdengar dari arah lantai.

"Dari Ayah." Ucapannya membuatku tersentak kaget.

 _Oh tidak!_

 _Sial, bagaimana aku bisa lupa soal ini?!_

 _Sudah berapa lama Izaya disini? Apa yang baru saja kulakukan padanya? Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan semua ini? Haruskah aku mencari pekerjaan baru?_

Pikiranku menjadi tidak karuan saking paniknya. Izaya yang melihat perubahan mimik di wajahku malah menyeringai, aku yakin itu pertanda buruk.

Dan benar saja, ia menambah melempari sebuah bom ke arah ku.

"Apa aku boleh cerita pada Ayah soal _ini_?"

"Jangan coba-coba―" aku mendesah, habislah sudah karir dan hubungan–yang baru ingin kujalin–bersama Izaya. "Sudahlah." Ia tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Maaf lemonnya kurang, akhirnya aneh, _typo_ -nya banyak, ceritanya ga jelas. Tolong jangan siksa Miki. Miki pengen bikin _one-sided_ , tapi ga tega sama Izayan. Mungkin di lain waktu, kalau ada kesempatan. Jaa,

Thanks for reading! Mind to review? :)


End file.
